Odama
| affiliation = Neutral civilian | occupation = Pyrotechnician | residence = Fireworks Island | jva = Mahito Tsujimura | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = R. Bruce Elliott }} Odama is a firework making expert and Kodama's grandfather. He lives on Fireworks Island. Appearance Odama is an old, tan-skinned man with prominent wrinkles, a long nose, thick black eyebrows, and long hair combed back in a white headband. He wears a brown shirt with a cross-hatched pattern rolled up to his forearms, a dark blue apron, beige pants, a blue jacket, and black geta sandals. He also wears kabuki-like makeup. Personality Odama constantly wears a frown on his face, which reflects his stoic, abrasive personality. He comes off as dismissive and rude to strangers, and he has a very matter-of-fact attitude toward his line of work. Though he cares about his family and others, he does not often show it. Relationships Kodama As Kodama's grandfather, Odama has taught her everything she knows about firework making. After her parents' deaths, Odama became her sole caregiver. He loves Kodama but is very stern with her, even hitting her with his pipe when she behaves arrogantly. He did not want her to endanger herself by launching the Ball 205, but when an opportunity presented itself, his opposition to its launch dissolved, setting it off to make her happy. Usopp When Odama first met Usopp, he did not respect him, ignoring the pirate's request for gunpowder. He saw Usopp as an outsider, but when Usopp discovered the method to launch the Ball 205, Odama gained respect for him. However, he still maintained his gruff attitude toward Usopp, despite fulfilling his request for gunpowder. Abilities and Powers Odama is a skilled pyrotechnician and firework maker, maintaining the family's firework making heritage. He taught Kodama everything she knows about firework making, and with Usopp's help, he successfully launched the Ball 205, a firework strong enough to have killed Kodama's parents. History Past Odama followed his family's tradition of becoming a pyrotechnician and teaching his successive generations his skills. He made fireworks with Kodama and her parents for the island's annual Fire works Festival, but, a year before the Straw Hat Pirates arrived, Kodama's parents were killed trying to launch the Ball 205. Odama then became Kodama's sole caretaker, and the two worked to prepare for the next year's festival. Post-Alabasta Arc While sitting outside his shop, Odama was approached by Usopp, who asked him for gunpowder. Odama was dismissive of the young pirate and refused, focusing on his work for the Fire works Festival. Usopp followed Odama into his shop and tried to show him a firework he had made put was shocked to see the size of the Ball 205. He asked Odama about it, and the old man asked him about the firework he had made, prompting Usopp to hide it behind his back in embarrassment. Kodama entered the shop and grabbed the firework from Usopp, introducing herself. When the young girl told him that she was as skilled as her grandpa, Odama struck her over the head with his pipe for speaking arrogantly. He ordered her to go outside to prepare the mortars and wagon. When she left, he ordered Usopp to help her, throwing his pipe at him and just barely missing his head. He left the pair to meet with the launch team. Unbeknownst to Kodama, the launch team told Odama of her plan to launch Ball 205 behind his back. He halted her plans, explaining that the firework was too dangerous. After Kodama ran out in frustration, Usopp told Odama that he believed the shop's tower could serve as a launchpad for the Ball 205. At the end of the fireworks show, Usopp gave Odama the signal to launch the Ball 205. Odama used his pipe to light it and jumped down from his shop's tower as it shot the Ball 205 into the sky. Watching it go off, Odama begrudgingly told Usopp to take as much gunpowder as he wanted. References Site Navigation fr:Odama Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Fireworks Characters